Newest Craze
by Kiyoko Uta
Summary: Some of the Nations get into the 'sex band' craze. What types of situations could arise from this?  Yaoi, language and smut to come! Multiple pairings


**Okay my first fic ever (yay!) a random idea I got in my head and decided to run with. I'm not sure if this will be a one-shot or a multi-fic, depends if people like it, and I'm willing to take requests for pairings (especially cracktastic ones!) also I move between POV's it's fairly obvious who's head we're in but if there's any confusion just message me^^ I know it's a no no to do this but I find it easier to write this way. Each change of POV is indecated by "xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"  
><strong>

First up Spamano!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lovi what's those things on your wrist?"  
>I jumped at the sudden Spanish voice behind me.<br>"_CAZZO_ **(fuck)**! Don't sneak up on me you _pomodoro__bastardo_ **(tomato bastard)**!" I turned around and punched him a few times in the chest.  
>And he just laughed...<br>_Bastardo_!  
>"You didn't answer my question Lovi" the <em>bastardo<em> even smiled as if I wasn't beating him up!  
>"None of your business you <em>bastardo<em>!"  
>"Ve~ <em>Fratello<em> **(brother)**!" I felt the warm arms of my idiotic pasta loving _fratellino_ **(little brother) **wrap around me.  
>"Get off me!" and as always he ignored me, instead he flicked the bands on my wrist.<br>"Ve~ _Fratello_ is wearing the sex bands I gave him?" that's when I noticed the idiot was wearing the rainbow bands too.  
>"Sex bands?" the clueless Spain asked.<br>"Ve~ Each one has a different meaning, and if a person snaps one you have to do that thing with that person, such as..." he pointed to the black one " this means have sex" then the pink one "this is make out" the blue "oral" and so on, the worst part is that Spain seemed a little TOO interested in their meanings...  
>"Ah hah! I see <em>gracias <em>little Feli!" Spain smiled brightly at the younger Italian.  
>"Ve~ I see Germany~ bye <em>Fratello<em> bye big-brother-Spain~" and with that the bratwas gone.  
>I look up at the Spanish <em>bastardo<em> who is smiling quiet evilly...  
>I started to back away, damn I knew I shouldn't have let Feli con me into wearing these <em>stupido<em> things!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_b-bastardo_!" my _lindo pequeño_ **(cute little) **Lovi stuttered out "wh-what are you doing!"  
>I gave him my wickedest smile putting my old <em>conquistador<em> **(conqueror)** self to shame, "why Lovi I just want a closer look at those cute little bracelets of yours~" I purred in a sickly sweet voice.  
>"They're not cute! And they're not bracelets! And they're not mine! My <em>stupido fratellino<em>gave them to me!" he raged hiding the colourful pieces of rubber behind his back to keep them away from me.  
>"Hehe~ just let me have a look Lovi~ I promise I won't touch them~"<br>"ohhoho~ I see even _petite_ Romano is wearing those sexy little bands~"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I jumped as the _vino__bastardo_ **(wine bastard) **appeared behind me "Get away from me!" I whipped my hand out of his reach just as he was going for a band -the black one of course the _pervertito__ bastardo_ **(perverted bastard)**!- making me stumble back...straight into the _pomodoro__bastardo_! "oof"  
>"oh Lovi~" I jump back as the Spaniardpurrs in my ear to notice he's smirking like the cat that ate the canary and waving a thin strip of hot pink in my face...oh <em>merda<em> **(shit)**!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know if I should be offended or not about how white Lovi turned when he saw I had one of the bands...  
>Before he could run - something he seems to have quiet the talent for, probably why I've never been able to kiss him before no matter how much I've wanted to - I pulled him close and kiss him passionately. At first he tried fighting back, struggling in my arms, but no one can say no to the <em>país<em>_de la pasión_ **(country of passion)**! He gave in with a heavenly moan.

_¿Por qué nunca__he hecho__esto antes?_ **(why have I never done this before?)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm not enjoying this I'm not enjoying this I'm not...oh who am I kidding? I don't even believe myself!  
>B-but its not supposed to be like this!<br>The _pomodoro__bastardo_ is supposed to confess his undying love for me then I leap into his arms and...  
><em>QUELLO CHE CAZZO STA FACENDO CON LA LINGUA<em>! **(WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING WITH HIS TONGUE!)  
><strong>Ah! I can't fight him if he does such sexy things! Wait why do I want to fight him? What's my own name? The _bastardo_'s made my mind go blank! Oh what the hell! I give in with -a very manly of course- moan.  
>Can I just say one thing...<p>

_Dannata fa spagna sa baciare_ **(damn does spain know how to kiss)**!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm the first to pull back needing to breathe at some point. Both of us are panting and Lovi's clutching the front of my shirt looking down blushing adorably.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dio_ **(God) **I'm so embarrassed! I just moaned! In front of all the counties of the world! Gah I wish I could run for it but Spain's still got a tight hold on me. _Bastardo_ probably expected me to want to run! What a _bastardo_! _Un bastardo sessuale splendida_ **(a gorgeous sexy bastard)**!  
>Anyway!<br>"y-you bast..." I trailed off with a squeak as I was slung over his shoulder and carried out of the room kicking and screaming the whole way. And Spain just laughed…just like always.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yay! First chapter! If people want I'll do a second chapter with smut, otherwise leave it here or start with another pairing? Tell me what you think ^^ I think I went over the top with the Spanish and Italian :/ Again tell me what you think! Should I cut it back? If so where? Also I translated using google translate which I know isn't always accurate so if you see mistakes there tell me and I'll fix them ASAP! **

**Kiyoko xxx**


End file.
